For example, as a conventional scroll control method, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an information processing device which displays image information including objects such as hyperlinks, on a display screen in a scrollable manner.
When an object, which is focused on a display screen after scrolling the image information, is no longer displayed, the information processing device disclosed in PTL 1 issues a dummy signal of a directional key for moving the focus downwardly, to move the focus to an object in the screen.